The Haunting
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Death is a part of life, Teddy Lupin knows this better than most people, but when an unfortunate event takes the one person he loves more than anything away from him, he just can't accept it. He's sure he's being haunted by her spirit...but is he, really?
1. The Obliviating

**The Haunting**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the amazing song of the same name, by Anberlin. (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a bit of Harry Potter is mine. I just use what I can. I also do not own T_he Haunting_ by Anberlin.

A/N Death is a part of life, Teddy Lupin knows this better than most people, but when an unfortunate event takes the one person he loves more than anything away from him, he just can't accept it. Half-crazed and assured he's being haunted by her spirit, Teddy realizes the true meaning in this haunting. Five-shot, meaning there will only be five chapters or so. A story themed interpretation of the song,_ The Haunting_, by Anberlin.

* * *

_~~The Obliviating~~_

Just past Godric's Hollow, upon a quaint little hill, there was an uncanny house.

It's not very large, in fact, it's more a cottage than a house, with chipped wood siding, and windows covered with weeds and vines.

You would think the tiny place was abandoned, but it wasn't, there was still one occupant, a young, but faded, man. The true ghost of the cottage.

Outside the little house, on a stone walkway, hidden from view of the road by low-hanging trees, two figures appeared, seemingly out of no where.

The shorter of the two marched briskly ahead, removing the hood of her traveling cloak to reveal a shock of red hair," I_ knew_ we should've waited for Al, _you_ nearly splinched us both."

The taller of the two adjusted his glasses," Like Al could have done any better-"

"Really, James Sirius Potter, you're an auror in training and you're _still_ jealous of your kid brother?" Lily snickered.

James punched his little sister on the arm, playfully," Come off it, Slytherin."

Lily grinned," Seven years and I still can't live my sorting down, can I?"

James shook his head," 'Fraid not, little sis."

The two grew eerily silent as they came upon the door, there were no lights on in the entire house.

"Do you think he's even home?" Lily asked, glancing worriedly through one of the windows.

" Of course he's home," James replied in a whisper," He hasn't left since Victoire-"

"Shh," Lily interrupted him," I think I hear someone coming..."

Indeed there was a soft thudding of footsteps behind them, pounding up the crooked walkway. The two spun around at the same moment, wands raised in defensive positions.

"Guys," Al's voice called out from a few steps away," It's just me!"

Lily beamed, throwing herself into her youngest brother's arms," I didn't think you were coming!"

Albus smiled, fixing his glasses, Lily had knocked slightly askew," You know I wouldn't miss this-"

The three stared up at the darkened house expectantly, but when it remained stoic and unmoving as ever, James turned to his younger siblings," Er-should we knock?"

Albus gestured to the door," If you insist, go ahead, James."

"No really, Al, I think you should-"

Lily pushed them both aside, pounding on the door.

"Honestly, you two are supposed to be Gryffindors."

They waited in silence once more, waiting for someone to answer the door, but nothing happened.

James sighed," Time to break in- _Alohomora_!"

The lock on the door clicked and James shoved it open.

The house was dark as pitch on the inside, it was as though no one had turned on lights in ages, and the room was so cold the three Potters could see the clouds of their breath.

"Teddy?"

"Where are you, mate?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Al pulled out his wand," _Lumos_."

Lily and James did the same, and the room flooded with light.

And there on the floor, amidst empty firewhiskey bottles, books, and old papers was a familiar tall and skinny man, Teddy Remus Lupin.

James and Al looked distinctly unsurprised, but Lily was furious.

"_Merlin_, Teddy-" The tiny red head sprung forward, conjuring a warm blanket as she did so.

She draped it around Teddy's narrow shoulders, then turned back to her brothers, both of whom were frozen to the spot, looking sheepish.

"He's unconscious."

Albus bent down, examining their god-brother," Yeah, he's out cold-"

James cleared his throat," I can fix that,_ Augamenti!"_

A jet of clear water leaped from his wand and splashed Teddy hard in the face.

Lily snatched the wand from James's hand, as Teddy spluttered awake," You're such an ass."

"At least_ I _have a nice one..."

Both Al and Lily ignored him and returned their attention to Teddy who was staring at all of them, in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, a note of panic creeping into her voice.

"I don't really know," Teddy answered, chocolate brown eyes staring at Lily calmly," You do look rather familiar though."

"Teddy, it's me, Lily. And this my brother Albus, remember?"

"What am I? A ruddy sock?" James asked, slightly annoyed.

Lily shushed him.

"Don't you remember us?" Lily asked, confusion etched on her face.

Teddy stared at them blankly.

"Oh great," Al muttered," I bet he obliviated himself."

"There's not betting about it," James supplied, shaking his head," We need to get him to 's, they might could reverse it."

Albus nodded," I'll go get mum and dad." With a faint pop, Al was gone.

James sighed, helping teddy to his feet.

" I obliviated myself? Why?"

James grinned," You must've done a terrible job of it, too, seeing as you still remember what obliviate means-"

Teddy looked confused," What?"

James rolled his eyes," Er-nevermind."

Meanwhile, Lily was ranting about what a dumb thing Teddy had done, and moodily cleaning up the reeking firewhiskey on the floor.

"Is she always like this to me?" Teddy asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"You have no idea."

* * *

A/N So, Please review and tell me your thoughts, it will become much more 'haunting' I assure you. If you're a reader of my story, The Familiar Stranger, I will update soon, I promise. AND the Augamenti spell, might be spelled incorrectly, I couldn't find it on the HP wiki. Review! :D


	2. The Flickering

**The Haunting**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to heart breaking music.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as is obvious by the fact I'm writing FAN fiction.

A/N So, only one review? That was almost enough to make me stop writing this fic. But _not quite_. I'm determined to make someone like this, so please review. Please?

* * *

_~~The Flickering~~_

" Mr. Lupin should be just fine," the plump medi-witch was saying as she offered Harry and Lily a small smile.

" Has he regained his memory fully?" Lily asked, her face was strained with worry.

The nurse nodded," Oh yes, he has been completely healed, in that aspect..."

" In _that _aspect?" Lily repeated, sounding distinctly annoyed.

Harry shot his daughter a soft warning look, and placed a calming hand on her shoulder," What do you mean?"

" Just that the psychologist who worked on Mr. Lupin's case fears he may have suffered some psychological trauma due to-"

Lily cut the nurse off, with a sharp," Can we see him now?"

The witch looked at the young girl wearily," Not yet, Miss Potter, the psychologist would like one more look at him first."

Lily started to protest, but Harry replied first," We understand. Thank you for your time."

The witch nodded than moved on down the hall.

"Dad! It's been well over three days, I want to see him, we have a right by law-"

Harry chuckled," You'll see him soon enough, Lils. I'm going to go see what's taking your brothers so long in the food court, alright?"

Lily crossed her arms," They're taking that long becuase they're pigs, obviously."

Harry chuckled," They get it from their uncles," then walked off down the hall, in search of the inevitable food court James and Albus had dissappeared to.

Lily sighed, pulling at the silver bracelet on her wrist nervously, Teddy had given to her as a sixteenth birthday present last year...

She scanned the empty hallway, pulling a wand out of her robe pocket as she did so, then pointed it at the hospital door.

" Alohamora," Lily whispered. The complicated lock clicked immediately, and Lily stuffed the wand back in her pocket. Lily wouldn't be seventeen for another month, meaning magic outside of Hogwarts was forbidden, which was why she had stolen James's wand while he was asleep, she couldn't afford to be caught.

Lily stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her as she went in, Teddy was on the bed, reading a book on threstals.

"Hello Lily," he said, without looking up.

Lily plopped down in a seat next to the window," How'd you know it was me?"

Teddy chuckled, still staring at his book," Intuition, I suppose."

Lily snorted," Yeah, right."

Teddy folded a page over in his book, and placed it on the counter, giving Lily a slightly humored look," If you must know, I heard you arguing outside. Plus, who _else_ would try to break into my hospital room?"

Lily folded her arms, indignant," It could have been James! Or even Albus..."

" James is not nearly devious enough for that, and I reckon Albus has had enough on his plate recently." Teddy replied, stoically.

Liy looked surprised for a brief moment," How did you know about the Death Eater attack on the ministry? You haven't left your house in ages."

Teddy shot Lily a long-suffering look," Lily, I'm not as out of the loop as you think. I know several Ex-Death Eaters attacked the Department of Mysteries a week ago, which is where Al works. Obviously, there's been some trouble."

Lily became quiet, and focused her attention on the floor as she spoke," Did you also know that the Death Eaters who attacked were looking for a prophecy?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows," No. I was under the impression that most of the prophecies in the Department of Mysteries had been destroyed a long time ago."

Lily shook her head," Albus told us there are still a good number that were rescued after the battle back in my dad's fifth year- dad seems to think that the recent attacks on people were all because the Death Eaters are looking for this supposed prophecy-"

" Like Victoire's murder?" Teddy asked, sounding calm. A bit too calm.

The door swung open then, with a loud bang, causing both Lily and Teddy to flinch. The doctor was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

He was an elderly man, with angry wrinkles all over his face," Miss Potter, if you do not leave my patient in peace, I will be forced to report you-"

Before he had finished his sentence, Lily had waltzed out of the room, leaving Teddy alone to his thoughts.

* * *

When Teddy came home late that night, his thoughts were still dwelling on what Lily had told him.

As he opened the door, and placed his keys on the table, Teddy felt a sorrowful feeling fall upon him. What if he'd been home the night the Death Eater attacked Vic? He could have stopped him. Or saved her.

But, instead, he was out with his friends, getting drunk. Teddy sighed, and pulled a bottle of potion out of his pocket.

It was an anti-depressant, he was supposed to take it to make him feel 'happier,' according to the psychologist. He placed the bottle on the cabinant, and walked offf.

Potions wouldn't help him.

He had barely taken a few steps, when the lights flickered. Teddy paused, staring at the lights in surprise, after everything that happened, now his wiring was bad too?

Teddy shook his head and marched forward again, only to stop as the lights flickered faster, almost like strobe lights.

" What the Hell..."

He stared up at the lights once more, confused, then turned around, where he was once again facing the kitchen. The flickering stopped.

Teddy scowled and muttered," Damn house.." Then turned back around, determined to get to his room and sleep. For a very long time.

The lights blinked out.

" Ugh," Teddy groaned, and pulled out his wand," Lumos."

With the light from his wand, he started forward again. There was a thud behind him.

Teddy jumped. " Hello? Is someone there?"

There was no answer, but the lights flicked back on, revealing that the thud had come from his potion bottle, it had hit floor, without breaking, and was lying there.

Teddy stared at it," Are you kidding me?"

As if in reply, the bottle rolled forward, only stopping when it hit his shoe.

Teddy paled, bent down and retrieved the bottle.

" Victoire?" He said the word quietly, so quietly, he could barely hear it himself. Nothing happened.

Teddy shook his head, and drained the bottle.

" I'm officially going crazy. "

* * *

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. :)


End file.
